Saying Goodbye
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: Their oldest sister Amanda died and the elders let her say goodbye to them.


**Saying Goodbye**

Summary: Amanda (I play her) is the charmed ones oldest sister that was kept a secret, because Prue, Piper, and Phoebe wouldn't receive their powers if the first born was a werewolf. Amanda died again but this time she can't come back. She comes down to say goodbye to her sisters.

Piper walks into the attic and sees Prue sitting at a table with herbs and the book of shadows in front of her, with red puffy eyes from crying too much.

Piper: "Prue?" she sees Prue with tears in her eyes crying for the lost of their oldest sister

Prue: "Piper?" Piper walks over to her and puts her hand on Prue's shoulder letting Prue know that she is there for her. "I want her back Piper"

Piper: "I know me too" Prue starts to cry again and Piper squeezes her shoulder a little more.

Prue: "we haven't spend that much time with her"

Piper: "I know but we tried everything but she can't come back this time"

Prue: "but she did before why not now"

Piper: "because that was different, this is not the same" a tear runs down Piper's cheek

Prue: "but I don't want to lose her again" crying more

Piper: "but we did and we can't, we have to try and move on"

Prue: "I can't!" crying more and Piper holds her as she cries more. I was watching them from above and it killed me inside to see them in so much pain.

Me: "I have to say goodbye to them please they deserve that from you" talking to the elders

Elder: "why?"

Me: "because you toke me away from them for sixteen years and now again"

Elder: "you were destine to be here when you were fifteen and when send you back to help your sisters and now they don't need you anymore"

Me: "can I at least say goodbye to them this time"

Elder: "ok" I orb to the manor, and they were all asleep when I got there and I went to Phoebe's room first. I sit on her bed and she moves a little and she opens her eyes and was shock to she me there thinking I'm a dream.

Phoebe: "Amanda?"

Me: "hey Pheebs" she starts to cry

Phoebe: "am I dreaming"

Me: "no sweetie your not I'm here" she sits up and hugs me tight and shock that I'm solid

Phoebe: "your really here"

Me: "yes I can't stay long, the elders let me say goodbye and then I have to go back"

Phoebe: "why?" as she pulls away from me

Me: "it's my time now, maybe one day I will come back, but for now just keep me in your heart and I will always be here for you"

Phoebe: "I will miss you" she hugs me again not wanting to let her go.

Me: I will miss you too" and I lay her back down. "Goodnite Pheebs I love you always

Phoebe: "I love you too" I get up and I look at her one last time and I leave her room to go to Piper's room. I get there and see Piper with tear stains on her face knowing she cried her self to sleep. I sit down and touch her hand.

Piper: "hmmm who's there is that you Leo"

Me: "It's me Piper" she focus on my face and she sees me

Piper: "Amanda?" she is stunned

Me: hi Piper, you're not dreaming I'm really here"

Piper: "Amanda" she hugs me tight "I missed you so much"

Me: "you to Piper more then you know"

Piper: "but how are you here"

Me: "the elders sent me down here to say goodbye to you because I didn't get to last time"

Piper: "you can't say"

Me: "no Piper I can't but maybe one day I will"

Piper: "I want you to stay with us"

Me: "I wish I can but I can't"

Piper: "how can I let you go" tears fall down from her eyes

Me: "you don't, you just keep me here" pointing to her heart "I will never leave you there. I have to go now" she hugs me

Piper: "I know I love you Amanda"

Me: "I love you too Piper, now go back to sleep" she lets me go

Piper: "ok goodbye"

Me: "goodbye" I leave her room and it's getting harder leaving my sisters rooms. I go to Prue's room last but she wasn't there so I looked in my old room and found her there sleeping on my bed. I sat on my bed and I pulled a strain of hair from Prue' face and it broke my heart to see that she cried herself to sleep. She starts to wake up and she feels something next to her and she looks up and sees me.

Prue: "Amanda?"

Prue: "yeah it's me Prue" she sits up and she doesn't believe that I'm there so she touches my face and she knows now that I'm really there and she pulls me into a hug. "I knew you would come back"

Me: "Prue I'm not back" she pulls away from me

Prue: "what?"

Me: "Prue I can't come back this time, you can't bring me back"

Prue: "why not" crying

Me: "this is my time now"

Prue: "I don't want to lose you again" crying even more then before. I touch her face

Me: "Prue it doesn't matter where I am, even if I'm up there, I will always be watching over you and loving you no matter what"

Prue: "but why cant you be here and do that"

Me: "my time here is over; I did what I had to do; now I have to do what I have to do up there"

Prue: "but I need you, we need you"

Me: "I know you do but I can't they need me up there now"

Prue: "but I can't let you go not again"

Me: "I know, I will never leave your side never" I'm starting to cry now

Prue: "then stay here"

Me: I can't, if I could I would" she puts her head down, I look up and the elders are telling me that I have to go now. I lift Prue's face to me "I have to go now"

Prue: "no" as she hugs me tight not wanting to let me go

Me: "Prue I have to, you have to move on"

Prue: "I won't forget you"

Me: "no of course not, just keep me in your heart and if you ever need me I will always be there"

Prue: "I will never forget you"

Me: "I know" I look up and my time is running out. "Prue lay back down"

Prue: "but" I stop her

Me: "no you're tired and you need your sleep now lay down please"

Prue: "can you stay with me until I fall asleep"

Me: "of course" I lay on the bed and Prue laying her head by mine, holding my waist. "I love you Prue"

Prue: "I love you to Amanda" she is starting to fall asleep and she does. I get up without waking her up and I lean down and gave her a kiss on the forehead

Me: "goodbye Prue I love you"

Prue: "love you too" she mumbles, she falls back to sleep and I stir at her not wanting to leave, then mom appears.

Patty: "it's time to go home sweetie"

Me: "I know" crying more "it's just so hard to leave them"

Patty: "I know but they will be ok, they will have us watching over them"

Me: "I know lets go home"

Patty: "ok" I put my arm around my mom's waist and we look at Prue one more time and Piper and Phoebe then we disappear in orbs. I have a happy feeling knowing I will always watch over them for years to come. THE END


End file.
